starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Astilleros de Fondor/Leyendas
thumb|300px|El [[Superdestructor Estelar/Leyendas|Superdestructor Estelar Ejecutor en construcción en los Astilleros de Fondor.]] Los Astilleros de Fondor, también conocidos como los Astilleros estelares de Fondor, eran enormes instalaciones de construcción de naves estelares localizadas en la órbita de Fondor, en el sistema Fondor. Constantemente estaban siendo construidas naves capitales y cargueros.Darth Vader Strikes Presumiblemente debido a la importancia estratégica del astillero, los astilleros también estaban vigilados por un complemento de Comandos de Asalto Imperiales, así como por varios portaaviones de escolta Imperiales.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike Disposición Los astilleros tenían un diseño variable. Había varias estaciones espaciales y dispositivos de construcción en el área. Además, para los proyectos más secretos en los astilleros, se envolvió un escudo gigante que requería al menos 18 estaciones de escudo para mantenerlo, y la destrucción o la desactivación de uno de ellos resultaría en el colapso del escudo. Historia Pre-Guerras Clon La misión Jedi a Fondor durante la Crisis Separatista frustro un plan de Groodo el Hutt para destruir los Astilleros de Fondor utilizando un transporte Corredor Solar falsificado. Antes de que la nave a la deriva pudiera chocar con los astilleros, Anakin Skywalker, de 18 años, pudo destruirla al plantar una granada de protones en el reactor de hipermateria de la nave y demoler su almacén de misiles guiados por sensores con el lanzador de misiles de concusión de un caza Forma de Capa prestado; sin embargo, las ondas de choque de estas explosiones obligaron a Skywalker a estrellarse en la luna selvática de Fondo, Nallastia.Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner Guerra Civil Galáctica thumb|left|180px|Naves de la [[Alianza para Restaurar la República/Leyendas|Alianza Rebelde en reparación en los Astilleros de Fondor después de la Batalla de Endor.]] Los astilleros fueron capturados por el Imperio Galáctico poco después de la Batalla de Yavin, y se utilizaron para finalizar la construcción del Superdestructor Estelar de Darth Vader, y la nave líder de la línea de [[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor/Leyendas|Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor]], el Ejecutor. Los ejecutivos se indignaron con las indicaciones del Emperador Galáctico, Palpatine, pero aceptaron con la esperanza de arrebatarle contratos lucrativos a su rival, Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat. Sin embargo, para su enojo, Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat terminó ganando todos los derechos sobre cualquier modelo futuro de Superdestructores Estelares. A pesar de este revés, el Imperio de alguna manera le permitió a Fondor desarrollar una variante de Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor que poseía capacidades de ocultamiento. La Alianza Rebelde, al enterarse de este desarrollo, realizó un ataque contra los astilleros orbitales en el año 3 DBY, lo que resultó en la destrucción de la nave antes de que se completara o desplegara. En realidad, el Imperio, bajo las órdenes del Emperador, filtró deliberadamente la información de la construcción de la nave a la Alianza Rebelde para otorgarles una victoria y asegurarse de que crezcan lo suficientemente confiados como para caer en una trampa. Los Rebeldes asaltaron los astilleros doce veces antes de la Batalla de Endor. Después de la Batalla de Endor, los astilleros fueron renombrados como Astilleros Independientes de Fondor y fueron utilizados por la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Un breve problema de suministro se resolvió después de que Han Solo escoltara a los dos Venerados a su planeta natal, Vandelhelm.Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand Guerra Yuuzhan Vong thumb|250px|right|Naves de ambos bandos son destruidas por la [[Estación Centralia durante la Batalla de Fondor durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong.]] Fondor fue el lugar de una batalla crucial contra los yuuzhan vong. Habiendo sido engañada por los vong, la Nueva República fue tomada por sorpresa con el ataque a Fondor. Se perdieron muchas naves de la República, la mayoría siendo vaporizadas por un disparo demasiado apresurado de la Estación Centralia. El Astillero Orbital 1321, uno de los astilleros en órbita, fue embestido por varios coralitas yuuzhan vong durante la batalla y fue destruido.La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi Aunque los astilleros estaban en gran parte en ruinas, continuaron operando durante toda la guerra. El general Garm Bel Iblis más tarde se instaló en Fondor después de la Batalla de Coruscant. Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica A partir del 40 DBY, Fondor se había aliado con, y estaba produciendo naves para la Confederación, y pronto fue blanco del Jefe de Estado Conjunto Jacen Solo. Sin embargo, el intento de tomar el planeta, incluidos los astilleros y otros activos, intacto, fracasó, lo que provocó que Solo ordenara el bombardeo de Oridin, una importante ciudad fondoriana, con el resultado de una división en la AG, pero un Fondor más unificado. Durante la batalla, uno de los muelles repelió el ataque de las naves de embarque de la AG. Otros sufrieron fuertes disparos de las naves de la Alianza Galáctica y el Remanente Imperial. Se reveló que los fondorianos habían escondido grandes cantidades de naves en los muelles para hacer creer que las naves estaban en construcción. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' *''Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' * *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' * *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Vader Adrift'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza III: Reunión'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Profecía Final'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exilio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelación'' Fuentes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' * *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Lords of the Expanse'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * *''Guía de la Era de la Rebelión'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 8'' * *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' Notas y referencias Fondor